


The Brightfield of the Scarecrow

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feminine Naruto, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Rare Pairings, Second Shinobi War, intersex naruto, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: New friends and bonds were strange enough, this was neverminding the fact that war loomed ahead of a village he hardly recognized. The strangest of all was when things began to become familiar, and he found himself falling in love with Sakumo Hatake in the midst of it all.





	1. White Tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The shame. A friend made me write this, and ship it, so I'll slap her for it eventually.
> 
> The rareness alone makes me scream. Little note, the ending of the chap is a bit sloppy because I was just trying to get this finished up and forced myself to rush. A 1st person really isn't my normal playground so I may switch to a 3rd person after this. Or just try out Sakumo's POV -I doubt this- just a warning.
> 
> Time-travel fic with dates, so I did the math for everyone while writing it -and for my own sake.
> 
> Kakashi (prologue): 30 - X81 = Kakashi (When Naruto Arrives): 3 - X48
> 
> Sakumo: 28 - X48

Having stolen myself from mind, I now wandered aimlessly through the streets, backways, forest even. Nothing registering short of a direct greeting calling away the numbness.

However, as consciousness came back, and reality began to settle unpleasantly, my own recognition of the village in non-meaning revery put me at the graveyard unexpectedly. I could only take this as morbid self-torture, circumstances circling around in my head brutally as I looked down to my own feet and felt a well of anger at their cruel ironic humour.

The moon shone high, I couldn't find surprise, even if I hadn't left Tsunade's office at sundown, time was absent to my own clock of awhile while stuck in myself. Glancing around with a choking throat, I spotted a dull silver glimmer from a figure by a shining grave -recently polished by the looks of it. It doesn't take much thought to recognize the covered and masked sensei dressed in all black. Clearly, he was mourning someone, body not moving. Should myself and Kakashi be anywhere but Konoha I would have assumed he was planning on ambushing someone for an assassination. A strange contrast of vulnerability and shinobi deadly silence.

Instinct told me, loudly, to leave out of respect, however, my own mood nailed at the back of my mind, something crushing in my chest. Empathy I assumed, and maybe even want for familiarity. So, instead of removing myself, I walked up, naturally as were the copy-nin's senses I couldn't remain unnoticed and a single grey-black eye met mine peered around a black-clad shoulder. Unreadable as always, maintaining mysterious air. I almost considered smiling, before it was blocked by memory of everything blandly said, and I felt spite crawl upwards. Any muscle that contributed to smiling suddenly left me, feeling so familiar to the loneliness of childhood that it was discomforting. Still, I could not force anything this time, as opposed to then. I had only a numb, dulling sense of uselessness.

My teacher gave me no greeting, and normally it would have annoyed me, but any feeling I had remained behind the blockade of  _no._ Giving I'd known him at least five years now, it was strangely kind to be left in one of his odd silences. Even so, my consciousness wanted to pin everything that welled up in misery on those who'd known. Serving no purpose, of course, I knew that Kakashi-sensei remained wholly innocent to Tsunade's decision. Maybe it was because he'd walked me to the room, that why my grudge built. Making no sense.

He was still, as he'd been when I'd first spotted him, if he hadn't looked to me I would've thought nothing had changed. There was a frown on his face, I recognized from having memorized the contorting of his mask as a kid. Revealed eye cautiously unravelling as normal, though slanted slightly more then usual. And I declared it was sad compassion, already resigned to this person's death. I had to look, maybe a sparkle of my own curiosity had returned.

The grave read:

_Hatake, Sakumo_

_X20 - X51_

_Devout Father_

Underneath the sordid plain stated words was another line less warn. Scraped into the stone at least a few years after the previous line. Perhaps a late honour.

_White Fang of Konoha, Hero_

Judging only by my own inclination, I gave into the guess that this was indeed Kakashi-sensei's father, which made a jolt of sympathy shock through me.

I couldn't imagine loving a parent. As I'd never experienced it, but losing someone so precious was painful regardless of affiliation unto oneself. I'd lost Jiraiya, and while this pain was fresh, still stinging and causing havoc, Kakashi's loss was different in age, both were just as wrecking.

Through Iruka-sensei, all I knew was that Kakashi's father had been a victim of suicide, and after learning that I hadn't pried further. Some things were not meant to be found, nevermind spoken of directly. To drive a shinobi to that point was no hard feat, but agony usually had to be involved for even the consideration to be made. Often torture, or banishment, helplessness, as any person.

Confusing, however, was that there was no indication of Kakashi's mother, no neighbouring grave or respectful marker. It was common for couples, especially those with a child, to rest with their spouse after death. Yet another thing I couldn't ask about, especially as this was a time of mourning for him. As it was for me.

Many minutes past, but it was not a time when I felt frozen to the spot I stood, merely calming as my thoughts settled down. Turbulent to my emotions, nothing was truly gone an engraved sadness still clung on. Less containing, however, and while I felt the dryness of tear tracks down my face, the memories of Jiraiya did not seem as tarnished with his death as they had previously. Midnight must have struck, the moon far further across now then when I'd found myself here. Noticing this as well, Kakashi finally moved, shocking my mind for a moment as it remembered that I had not been next to a statue.

While I could barely see in the shadow of night, I could find the outline of the flower he placed on Sakumo-san's grave. Merely by what I could see, a thin stem with pointed leaves and a long body shape. I can only guess it to be a lily, not that it really mattered. But bouquets were more common then a single flower, so it caught my attention. My teacher turned to leave, but I couldn't bother myself to, I was comfortable and hopefully this way of staring into the sky and reminiscing I could stop drowning myself and actually remember Ero-sannin for who I knew. A hand fell onto my shoulder, the warmth was brief before he walked away.

"Ma, don't spend to much time here Naruto." He called to me, I didn't really want to listen to that, even if it was sound advice.

* * *

Hours later didn't change much, other then bringing the dawn. A loom of mist or fog -I'd never figured out the difference- creeping over the gravestones, and a crisp freshness enriched the air. Condensation made my feet cold while standing on the grass, but it was a nice morning overall so I couldn't complain really.

My eyelids were heavy from so long being forced open and my body felt both weighted from fatigue, my headlight for the same reason. Yet my senses as a shinobi remained, and the glint of metal had me tensing and flinching backwards fast. Though it wasn't an attack, realizing this my heart settled down and a forced myself out of a panicking state. Indeed it was a piece of metal, this it was stationary and not in the treetops, an enemy would not have infiltrated the village and made such a mistake. No, this was on the ground by a different grave. Deluded a little by my sudden adrenaline and slumbering mind, I walked to it. Finding a long dagger of some sort, dirty and sticking out of the soil further from the edging grave then I'd thought, dug in where a piece of the surrounding fencing had fallen away.

The blade was broken and in two halves, one part -blade only- dug in underneath the grave, intentionally placed. Not cared for, rust tainting the metal and it was worn along with the marker of death. While the handle and remainder of the blade were far off from the stone, obviously not given a thought, although it looked to have originally buried within the earth as it was far better preserved then its other half, and lain half-in-half-out of the soil. Looking closer, it was difficult for me to distinguish it, but I did realize it to be a tanto and not a dagger as I'd thought; which is merely a miniature katana and often double-edged with a deadly tip. Needless to say, it was a strange place to stumble across one.

Jiraiya could use one, he didn't enjoy it however, for a man renowned for his ability on the battlefield, he was unusually against the use of deadly force -therefore weapons. Never lacking the pacifistic nature so misplaced for a shinobi, teaching unto me. Though, now I can count myself as one of the few active shinobi of the leaf with the same idealizations as he. Not many could fathom a place of peace in this life. Its easy to imagine him smiling while dying. Morbidly, that's how I hope he passed.

Despite it being none of my business, I felt the need to reunite the weapon with itself. Bending to the grave with its other piece harshly jutting from the ground. Reading the lines absently.

_Horonigai_

_X14 - X50_

_Devout Mother_

A name I never before heard, nor seen before it seemed. While a chorkle stuttered my breathing for a moment at the misfortune of her name: I cruelly wondered if this mystery person could have been part of the ANBU-Yu with such a name, it sound like something a seductress would use under a guise. Dismissing it immediately at the judgemental and discourteous thought. Seeming to momentarily forget I do in fact have a vindictive side; saved often only for the villagers continuously throwing stones. I should not place it on someone long since passed and in no position for my scornful thoughts.

Still, it made me giggle slightly. Poor woman.

A flash caught my eye as I had the thought. To my right where I'd put the rest of the tanto while I dug a hole in the dirt. Of all possibilities, a trick of the light in my vision was the most likely so I pretended ignorance and continued. The next one I couldn't dismiss, and with the white flash, I looked around me. No one visible and no shimmering metal, reaching out my chakra just in case, but I was the only one in the vicinity.

A shiver mellowed my breathing. A ghost? Obaa-san, Sakura-chan, and even Iruka-sensei had decreed them unreal, still, my fear had never left me as they'd hoped. Probably why I'd always subconsciously tried to avoid the cemetery. I gripped at the kunai I had unwittingly withdrawn, no matter how ineffective it may be against spirits; I had to give myself comfort somehow. Moments slowed before I noticed the dim white flashing wasn't from a corporal, but from the two pieces of the tanto, I was trying to secure in the ground. Slow originally, and now increasing in frequency until it was merely a continuous glow emanating from the metal, it was so different to anything I'd ever seen that it captured my attention.

It started to brighten. The shine eventually beginning to hurt my retinas. A buzzing sound gaining volume in my head until it exploded into a loud buzzing that I couldn't block out. My limbs felt stretched out and my lungs couldn't take oxygen, everything turning a bright all-encompassing white before I felt myself crashing into sleep without want too. Perceiving with what sight remained the illusion of shadows dancing across my vision, a silhouette I'd seen before became smothered together into one, then whatever I had been mentally fighting grasped me firmly and I was being dragged down and away.

* * *

Banging explosive ruptures shattered in my eardrums ripping me from whatever trip I had taken. Sitting up with a pounding headache, and spinning eyesight, trying to regain myself by merely standing. Little cleared, but I could see somewhat clearly, given the pain in my head I'd been hit with something heavy or had some brain damage. The blood pooling on my hand from where I'd grasped it did not help me figure out which. Neverminding injures unidentified, I knew without looking about me that I was in the middle of an extremely dangerous situation. Screams cracked the air, and explosions from tags were setting off every few seconds. I couldn't move, I knew this, my head nor eyes were in any fit state to recognize an enemy trap along the trees, and should an ambush occur I wouldn't be able to fight nary at all.

Minor injury or not, I was incapacitated, and by all shinobi law, I would have to wait wherever I was for some sort of back up or medical team. In considering the situation, I can only think that my options and chances are slim.

Where I am is unknown, how I travelled to this location is unknown, my condition is unknown: Not much to go on.

There is something else nagging at my head, making it pound harshly in my skull. I recount something the academy had taught when dealing with a possible amnesiac or amnesia. Simple questions that could help center and calm the mind, while also gaining details of that person or self if necessary. Though it was preferable to have someone else present to help actually recount details, a self-examination would have to do until I could get aid.

Name? I could remember mine well enough, I shouted it enough times. Uzumaki -of the clan- Naruto. That was comfort at least.

Village? I couldn't think about it, remembrance insignificant, a pain lapsed over my head when even attempting to think about it. I would check my headband, but while there were potential allies and enemies fighting around me I couldn't risk taking it off. That is if I even found recognition of the village symbols engraved.

Team? Seven, that was all though. Just the number, no details of who they were, or even what they looked like peeked through my conscious. No clan names, no mission statements, nothing but where I'd been assigned. Though thinking about my team made a bell come to mind. Nothing I could use as relation at the moment, unfortunately.

I felt a pull in myself as I thought. There weren't many questions to my recollection, all of them were simple and based solely around the person themselves, not family or anything that wouldn't be ingrained.

Age? This was difficult, I couldn't remember that along with my village, but there was a sense -unlike my affiliation. I could recall some numbers that I wasn't. Six, eleven, fifteen, each ones I know I had passed, which was comforting in a way and irritating for the most part. I am older then fifteen, but that could mean a lot and there was no way of knowing until I had a mirror, or maybe a really good medic-nin.

Judging the by the age I am not, I can assume myself to be around Genin or Chunin, though that was more dependent on a village bases, and I have no clues as to where I come from, so its a bit haphazard even for a guess. The assumption would say that my amnesia was brought on from the wound in my head, or perhaps a jutsu from a combatant.

A rustling brushing sound, shrubbery, caught my attention. Making me glimpse cautiously away as to not make whoever aware of my senses picking up their presence. If they were planning on an ambush or assassination I would be able to catch them off guard if I played myself correctly. However, instead of attacking a large figure -male?- stepped out rather uncaring, in his hands were two kunai, wary, but oddly trusting. He wore a green vest and a headband with a swirl on it, placed over his forehead, sweeping away his silver hair.

I had no other indication, and it was deadly to assume, but I would surmise he was only approaching me this way because we were from the same village. I hope that remains true, because I couldn't afford to be wrong with this.

So, playing my only remaining card, I backed up slowly, showing the nervousness I felt -not something a shinobi was supposed to do, but this was slightly different.- His eyes twitched, a cramp developed in my chest, if I was mistaken then I would die here and now! Another figure emerged with alongside his, in the same type of uniformity, though he had long blond hair down the majority of his back, and even in the gloom of the forest, I could make out bright ice like blue eyes. Unlike the other figure, something in me found something in him familiar, though nothing made itself bold or outcrying to my frazzled mind.

"Who are you?" The one with silver hair said, speaking hushed. I knew I had to answer him otherwise I would simply be killed. So, I followed his lead and kept my voice quiet.

"I- don't really know... I remember my name." I clamped my mouth shut, an old rule settling over my mind as information, I couldn't just spout out everything I knew! Even if I was remarkably short of options right now. The shorter, blond man, raised his kunai. My head began to hurt further as I made myself ready for defence, not certain of where I could possibly run, or even if I could manage too. Though while he seemed ready to kill me out of caution, his companion clamped his hand around his comrade's wrists, and I felt briefly spared.

"Wait! He has a Konoha headband, we cannot merely kill him. It may very well be a hoax, but we have an obligation to check. Please Hatsuhana-kun, use your Mind Transference Technique. Find out his intentions, if we can establish that then we need not..." This gave me hope, though I did not enjoy what was implied. Hatsuhana-san paused, making a grand show of being conflicted before nodding, my breathing became a little easier.

I was only given this brief time of relief before I felt something far stronger then my own migraine against my brain.

Sudden immobility, along with the gruesome pain getting more intense with each second. Sight remained, but that didn't seem to matter as any attempt I tried to make in movement was mute and I was left only staring while something squirmed against my thoughts. Being touched in a way that vastly discomforted me, I would go as far as to say violated. Though in my sight I could clearly make out Hatsuhana-san's form slouched over, though nothing came to mind as to why. An interrogation technique? This, given by how the other man had said 'mind transfer.'

Much too long passed with the pain banging in my head and the slimy presence of something, not myself intermingled with my own thoughts before finally, the sensation relented. Withdrawing completely as the blond man roused once more, stretching his muscles and giving a nod to his comrade. Both of them easing their posture after that, and I traded positions with -who I assume had just been in my head- slumping over on the forest floor. For me, it was pure relief.

"Definite amnesia, a lot of his memories are simply blank, which is odd, but not uncommon for amnesia victims that I've studied. He is from Konoha, around his mid-teens, nothing on his family, unfortunately. Most memories are strained and distorted. From what I can tell, he hasn't been manipulated in any fashion. No genjutsu or ninjutsu shaping his mind, by my analysis I would say he's of sound mind, excluding the memory loss. I managed to get some names, none I recognize personally though, Iruka, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke. Any others are completely out of reach, just unintelligible blurring kanji." All of this was probably more imperative unto me then those who have saved me. Though, it did spare me my life, which was liberating.

One of my newfound companions helped me up. A kind smile resting on his face, predominantly created by his eye, warming something in my chest as something else in me said to trust him.

The ash black and grey eyes were more then nice, rather, they made a recollection simmer underneath my thoughts, unreachable. I found that even with all my confusion that didn't bother me. I considered it merely a product of not caring about what I didn't know, even if, mere minutes ago, the uncertainty of myself had near gotten me killed. "You said you remembered your name?" The guy helping me half-asked, under a deep voice was an impassioned tone, actual curiosity, the lack of blank expressionless visage was strange but not unwelcome.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He tilted his head and gave a low 'hmm' sound.

"Related to Uzumaki Mito? Maybe that Kushina kid, I wonder?" The question didn't seem to be directed, only speculative, even still, it made me think. I couldn't remember no matter how hard I wanted to bring some memory. The word family only made me think of warm brown, but there were no faces to match. I couldn't say anything to him in response, maybe I was related to the women he spoke of, but even so, the thought didn't bring any feeling to me.

"I dunno."

"Ah of course." Came the quick response, the man now appearing nervous for having even mentioned it. Before I could give it much more then a blink, the blond in front of us set off with a wide step on the tree-tops and I was being held helped along by my companion. "I'm Hatake Sakumo, only fair that I give you my name. Just don't go spreading it around, I haven't got the nicest reputation." I almost laughed, he was either scatterbrained or a joker, maybe carefree in general.

"Spread it to who?" We were only heading to Konoha -I imagine-, seen as I was injured. Therefore, my -but couldn't recall, it sounded correct though- village. Meaning his, so everyone there had to know who he was. My logic almost confusing myself as dizzy nausea began to set over me. Getting lost within my own strain of thought isn't a pleasant experience, no matter the excuses available for the embarrassment.

He actually snickered, though it was slight, and his eyes darted, we weren't safe yet. Although I suppose we were in enough of familiar territory to retain a slight humorous nature. "Point taken Naruto-kun. Ah, that man who invaded your mind was Yamanaka Hatsuhana by the by. He's honestly a good man, mind-probing aside."  _That's a name_. I felt a chuckle in my chest -that didn't escape, prevented by my head screaming-. Still, the clan name brought me to think of 'minds' merely the word 'mind,' and that was all. Naturally, I had to assume I'd known the man or someone of his clan, so my subconscious had made a connection unto him.

The leaves began blurring in a jumbled mass, and though I tried to keep myself together, I was more then aware I could not keep myself awake long: due to my head and my fatigue catching up to me. I think that Sakumo took note that I wasn't travelling well in any sense of the term, my feet stumbling along the branches rather then gliding overtop. For he fell back with my position slightly, moving faster then I could readily track, his arms swept under my knees and across my shoulder-blades along my neck. A carry that made my face burn. All the extra blood to my head must've done something because my vision lapsed on me at that point.

* * *

I woke with a creaking neck, aching shoulder-blades and a numb leg. Blinking found my headache mostly gone, the lightness of the room was not overwhelming, nor was moving my head.

Looking about I saw I was in a large room with a middle-aged man fronting it. Brown-greying hair and harsh set eyes with a ratty beard flipping wildly through scrolls laying about him. There were several jonin around him staring as he made a larger mess then already there, some with exasperation. The man in question had the expression of someone entirely put out, even while his hands moved fast, I got the impression he'd rather be anywhere else.

Not far from him were the two I'd confronted in the forest, except better defined in good lighting, bowed over in respectful conduct, I could only hear a faint murmuring sound from one of them as they stood once more.

Though it's merely a guess, I would have to assume this to be the leader of the village, I hadn't thought I'd be brought directly to him. I considered -briefly- before falling unconscious that could be taken to the interrogation unit upon entry: having been fooled by Sakumo-san and Hatsuhana-san in a fake act of trust.

However, the back of my knees and shoulders were warmed from the carry Sakumo-san had held me in, and that was enough to brush aside that suspicion. It simply didn't make sense to treat an enemy that way.

Still, my mind reasoned, why bring me to the leader -what was the title?- of Konoha, directly?

"Naruto-kun." The greeting came as I'd been glancing around the room, nearly startling me high into the sky, which was unfair, because just moments previously I'd been paying attention. To address me only mere seconds after staying my gaze felt like some type of cheat. Finding the grizzled voice to be that of the man sitting on the large pillow with a sympathetic, unmeaning smile resting on his face. I tried not to be unsettled by his demeanour but to me, he was merely a stranger. A loud wailing of a child broke the room's silence and my own unease.

I always felt comforted by children, I have no clue how I made this as fact into my head, but it simply was. The child I noted was right beside the Leader -and man I was so disquieted by, crying over some knocked over blocks and drink nearby. Small, and unassuming, I couldn't possibly picture him to ever becoming a shinobi or a man.

"Asuma-chan quiet down. Please." One of the jonin nearby picked him up, though the child -toddler?- began throwing a fit soon afterwards squealing and wriggling about indication enough that the effort wasn't appreciated. I want to comfort the poor kid, he seems so displeased with being taken away, something clenched in my chest to see it.

There was a cold recognition with the absent way the adults in the room ignored him.

Pillow-man spoke: "I find it rather odd how Hatsuhana-san confirmed you are from the Village, yet we cannot find any of your paperwork." I want to scream at the inconvenience of it all, whatever had happened I couldn't recall, I had no explanation to give, and now the very files of my existence were missing. Nothing popped into my head as to why, and it seemed the leader was absent of answers too. The men who'd found me in the forest looked both flummoxed and uncertain of themselves which did not help sooth my mind.

Worst of all, there was no escape from my circumstances. No quick exit, or simple solution, nothing to convince them I wasn't a threat.

"Although it is possible your information could have been lost in the last raid. Even so, no one can recognize you, unfortunately, you remain quite the mystery to all of our jonin and chunin.." A dejected sigh escaped him, in understanding the situation. I could sympathize in the most basic sense, thinking 'I should know this,' and merely drawing a blank in response was incredibly frustrating. Never Minding the fact that I had the strong and dominating urge to scream in my own lacking knowledge. "Due to this, I have no choice but to have one of our Sealing Jutsu artists bind your chakra, for the sake of caution. We are at war, I cannot afford to be extensively courteous, unfortunately." Giving into the new situation I only let myself nod, I can hardly remember what to do with my chakra, so binding it is rather precautionary then anything necessary as I am.

"Hokage-sama if I may." Sakumo-san walked forward nervous energy encompassing him as he rubbed at his neck. "I feel rather uncomfortable leaving an amnesic stricken comrade to simply wander about, maybe it would be best to have someone help him around? At least for a few days." The Hokage gave him a tilted gaze, something unspoken there that I could not distinguish as an outsider.

"I assume you're volunteering?" While continuously expressing himself with a lighthearted expression, there was a serious disposition even with a smile resting on his face now.

"I don't mind. I feel it'd be irresponsible of me to leave an injured comrade to himself when barely coherent." I had the urge to jump in as my own defensive, but there would be no point, he was right. My mind was far too scrambled to even remember what the name of the  _Hokage_ was, I doubt I could buy any essentials or find a place to sleep without aid.

Turning, he gave me a closed-eye smile.


	2. Chapter Two: Chibi

First I concluded it strange, then, almost impossible. True of all the foes I’ve faced in my short -and tedious- twenty-eight years were different persons with undisclosed lives -usually- and untold struggles. An ally was an entirely dissimilar matter. With an enemy if the foe was peculiar to the normality your best bet at life was to kill on sight. Comrades, you couldn’t murder them if they put you at illease -though there are some people in the village capable of doing so.

The Uzumaki was odd, not his amnesia, for I couldn’t say I’d known someone to have ever suffered from it. Merely in his actions. Unlike everyone I knew, he was simply too  _lively._ Practically became luminescent with a glow of life, he smiled wider then most, had loser shoulders, gazed at everything with childlike wonder. I could only name it abnormal, as I’ve never seen such a disposition before. Not even from young children with long lives spread before them, my Kakashi laughed and smile though he reserved himself far more then most. Still Naruto seemed so much more indulgent then any kid I’ve met.

Although, most of my friend’s/comrade’s children were around Kakashi’s age, and three years old was not a very good landscape for judgement.

I do consider that perhaps comparing an adult to children probably varied on some manner of rude. Moreso when I was practically calling him childish in the process. Though that certainly wasn’t my intent! In fact it was actually rather cute when I compared it to some women I’ve seen doing similar when visiting the daycare center. The same manner of alluring as when I’d found myself intermingled with Kakashi’s Mother. Naruto-kun did not appear to be of the same conduct as she however, far more intrigued by general curious nature, with a simplistic side of pure trust that not even kids indulged in these days. Memory lost or not, it would seem I am having trouble believing he had lived at all in this war-torn time.

It simply made no sense, to have someone so carefree trained for combat. I peered at his face: he had a heart shaped facial structure, wide set beautiful blue eyes, and smooth warm tanned skin, exotic wisker like markings, glowing golden hair… Were it not for how short it was cut, and the flatness of his chest I could be easily fooled into thinking him a woman. Then again, perhaps I was only making assumptions and he was in fact, a she. For now, until I actually had the balls to ask outright I’d only use genderneutral terms, I didn’t want to accidentally offend Naruto-kun was actually a kunoichi. Nonetheless, as embarrassing as it was to consider, they are very… exotic, beautiful even. So perhaps they are a part of the Seduction Division? It would at least account for their lack of memories, such a division did rely on secrecy. Perhaps something had gone wrong an infiltration mission where their target had found them out?

All I am thinking is pure speculation, far fetched as nothing is actually known.

“You have very beautiful hair.” I didn’t realize that I was even thinking that before it slipped out. How stupid sounding, it was something my son would’ve said in his blunt nature. Not a fully grown shinobi. To my surprise, however, their pride did not seem to be insulted and instead a large grin curved on their face. Honestly, one of the most genuine I have ever seen, brightened by sincerity.

“I don’t know why, but that feels like the first time I’ve ever been told something like that.” That couldn’t be true, even if their inclination was right, I couldn’t believe it to be. Not with such a luminous appearance.

I shook myself, we were close to the daycare now, and while it would normally feel disquieting to have a stranger in my house alongside my son, mentally it didn’t seem to conflict with my paternal instincts. Objectively, I should always be a little wary, but with this Uzumaki, any ingrained paranoia was soothed by the conduct of their warm persona. Namely, if Kakashi was in danger, my mind was telling me that Naruto would not be the one responsible.

I hadn’t looked to the shadows about, but it seemed to be in the middle the day, and as a result, almost all the kids were at the nearby park. Each of them playing, the older ones a more brutal game of capture the flag, while those younger were being monitored by the volunteers in a corner with some blocks. My son among the latter grouping, though he was watching the older kids with interested eyes. Clapping along occasionally when one of them managed to grab a flag, or when they were stopped by the opposition. It was adorable.

“Aww~ They’re so cute dattebayo!” A chuckle escaped me unbidden as my companion echoed my thoughts unintentionally, that same bright full smile from earlier illuminating their aura. I had to stop myself from attacking as my arm was suddenly grasped and I was pulled down, sharply. “Ne! Ne! Do you have a kid Sakumo-san!?” Excitement poured off them, actually, it was more like hope. Normally this might alarm me, however, given how they seemed so genuinely happy at the prospect, cobalt eyes lightened into Azure, I am confident it was not a question to exploit weakness.

“Ah…” Before I could answer with something intelligent, the supervisor took notice of me, waving. Naturally, I gave a small gesture back, rather occupied by the fact that I was still being held captive by a fellow shinobi. They did let me go after a moment, the children once more taking their attention, seemingly they were rather scatterbrained. The type to get distracted if I flashed a clean kunai in the sunlight.

“Tou-san!” Blinking the thoughts away, I smiled as my son came running to me, small arms extended for a hug and smiling sweetly. I crouched low, catching him as he launches himself at me, joyous as always to see me. It filled me with a pride that he was still so happy with life, let alone that I could give him a kiss on his chubby cheeks without a begrudgement of maturity.

“Kakashi-chan! Were you good for the daycare people?” He nodded at me with a serious sharp nod, I have to imagine he copied that from somewhere, maybe his mother, but I kind of doubted that. At least I could remain reassured that he was probably telling the truth. He rarely caused trouble when I wasn’t home, though Horonigai was prone to complain about how alike me he was, after having taken him for the week. It would irritate me if our relationship wasn’t so disdainful. Before I could ask anything else he was looking to Naruto-kun, who I’d forgotten was travelling beside us, they were suddenly so quiet.

I shifted Kakashi to my other hip so I could better look at our guest, just in case. Visually there was nothing wrong, but he didn’t seem very coherent, merely blinking at the ground. Their eyes weren’t bleak so they weren’t stuck in their mind, but certainly thinking deeply, and they seemed to be clutching a pendant or necklace, hidden by the high collared jumpsuit. “Who ‘re you?” I was going to reprimand Kakashi for such a rude way to ask, but they didn’t seem fazed by it. Smiling small, I might’ve blinked more then normal in surprise as I recognized the expression. Naruto had the same warm expression that I saw many of the caregivers at the daycare bestow to the children, a visage that could only be shown when looking at, or dealing with children. I’d describe it as  _pure_  compassion.

“Just a guest Kakashi-chan. I hope its okay if I stay with you and your Dad for a few days?” They were actually asking, not just playing kind or humorous, truly asking for permission from my son.

Maybe it was purely parental feelings, but something in me caved towards the mystery shinobi at that moment: As Kakashi hesitantly answered, a blush and a pout because of that blush, on his face. “I guess that's alright.. Can you make food? Tou-san is a bad at it.” That made me want to pout, at least I’d already known it, but he didn’t need to tell anyone that so plainly.

“Sure! I’ll make you the best dinner you’ve ever eaten dattebayo!” Again, they grinned wide. It was honestly alarming just how jocund they could make the air, with merely a smile.

* * *

Naruto was making… something, I couldn’t say I knew what. They were running about my kitchen, apologizing every few minutes for using my food. I can’t say it bothers me much, while the village was technically rationed, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been when I was a child. So by my own standards, if we had so much food, we may as well make something tasty of it. That is, if I had any cooking talent whatsoever.

My skills could be great in the field, but when it came to preparing meals, I just hadn’t learned enough. The rather mysterious shinobi in my kitchen, however, looked to be quite adept, or at least better then myself -admittedly that isn’t much of a feat. With my son very occupied with his very important doll collection, I think it would be prudent to open myself up for some conversation with my guest. Perhaps try to kickstart some memories for them.

“You are quite good in the kitchen Naruto-kun, where did you learn?” They poked their tongue out in concentration as they sliced the salmon. Giving me an innocent look over the fish.

“I’m not really sure. I just know I’ve done it a lot as a kid. I don’t have any glittering visions of a parent doing it for me. Not even vaguely.” This didn’t seem to sadden them, I suppose that isn’t shocking. Maybe they were an orphan, it wouldn’t be strange, most shinobi, and plenty of citizens had died in recent years, before the war as well, this, from the remaining traps and grudges left from the First Shinobi War.

Testing my own boundaries a little, maybe I should ask something a bit more uncomfortable. “Say, not to offend you Naruto-kun, but are you a girl or a boy?” I did not want to be continuously disrespecting after all. There was a large pause, a head tilt in questioning of self and then I got a large grin.

“You know, I’m not really sure. I think I’m both actually.” That, was not what I was expecting in the slightest.

“So… You're intersexual?” It wasn’t really my business, at all, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Whatever the case, it wasn’t a bother of mine, but Lord Third would probably have to create another shinobi file eventually if Naruto-kun couldn’t remember anything, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time to ask.

“Is Kakashi-chan listening?” I shook my head. Appreciative his young age was considered.

“I have female... Bits, as well as male, so that does make me intersexual I suppose.” Another pause. “I think…I’m a girl though, I want to be pretty, and called a girl.” While I couldn’t particularly understand, having never been in that situation, I would at least respect Naruto’s wishes on the matter. “I mean, I’m technically both, but, I think I could be one hell of a kickass woman!” It wasn’t my place to argue. Besides Naruto-kun was smiling so happy, like she’d just figured out a grand secret and I couldn’t possibly encroach on that.

So, she, it was then.

Before I could ask another question and defuse the awkward feeling crawling up my spine, from having asked something so personal. As she put some rice to boil she looked to me, speculation shining in her eyes, as she grasped a knife to cut open a packet of something. “What about Kakashi-chan’s Mother? Will she mind that I’m here?” It was obviously not meant to be a tense question, even still it made me sigh at just the thought.

“No, at least I doubt it. Horonigai-san is a civilian, and we’ve been divorced for two years now.” I glimpsed at my son, playing with his dolls as was normal. He was pretty attached to them for some reason unknown to me, glad that he wasn’t paying attention. Nevertheless, I am not going to speak ill of his mother while he’s in the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up something sensitive. Does he still go see her? Or…” Looking back, at the girl -newfound- I noticed she was looking at me with a concerned bite of her lower lip. Clearly feeling guilty for having brought it up, and yet wondering if it had been due to abuse or something of the like. Not surprising, things could get violent with shinobi-civilian couples if things fell apart.

“Ah, she takes him every other week if I’m not in the village. Otherwise, he has to go to the daycare.” Naruto gave me a smile as she heard it, relief, I imagine.

“That’s good! Does Kakashi-chan like it at her place?” I don’t really know, he does tell me when they do fun things together, but nothing very generalized. I know he doesn’t like her new boyfriend who will sometimes stop by while she’s spending time with Kakashi. Other then that my son didn’t really share any details. I said as much, and Naruto-kun ‘hummed’ under her breath, unconcerned, but otherwise said nothing.

It was strange, I had several good friends about the village, but none of us asked about each other’s children unless it was to make sure they were doing well. That wasn’t to say it was unwelcome, I am always happy to talk about my pride and joy.

“Chibi! Dinner’s ready! You’ll like it I promise dattebayo!” As if to make a point she pumped her fist high into the air a most determined gleam in her eyes turning them a navy blue rather then the lighter tones. I was almost tempted to warn her to avoid hitting the ceiling. But I think she may be too short for that.

Before coming over, I saw him gently placing his dolls in the basket, only with the utmost care, of course. Then walking over to us with a small smile on his face, creasing his tiny mole upwards with his lip. We both ended up smiling as the meal was put before us “Itadakimasu!” Kakashi shouted louder then I.

I heard the woman across whisper it to herself before digging in. It was a little odd, but then again, food used to be a bit of a luxury. Taking my first bite was flavourful, and while I had eaten better in a professional setting, it was by far some of the best homemade fish I’ve ever eaten. Beside me, a hearty ‘yummy!’ sounded in agreement. Naruto smiled, food causing a bump in her cheek as she swallowed.

“Ma, I take it I made good on my promise?” I saw a flash of nodding silver hair out of the corner of my eye. “Good. I never go back on my word ya know!” I wanted to laugh at her boisterous personality, present even as we ate but restrained myself.

“Don’t eat so fast Kakashi, I know its better then mine, but you still need to watch for bones,” I warned instead. Getting a grumpy stare in return. “You’re too sassy for your own good...” He’s three, I had expected the sass later on, not was he barely past toddler stage. In front of me Naruto gave a startled half-choke, half-gasping sound ripping the plate out from Kakashi’s grasp and bolting to the kitchen with a furrow to her brow.

“Naruto-kun?” It was more for the baffled expression on my son that I asked. She didn’t even look at me, but she seemed angry if the way her face was scrunched up was any indication.

“I completely forgot to take out the bones, I’m an idiot.” Her voice was bleak, it was said as a resigned fact. Now picking apart the fish into a pile of meat that couldn’t be recognized. Though it was nice to have someone consider my sons' safety, I know well enough the caution isn’t necessary. And I expected Kakashi to make a bit of a fuss over this, and for a moment it looked like he was going to, but then he just decided to pout where he sat.

“He’s a clever kid Naruto-kun, he can take them out himself.” The look I got for that comment wasn’t quite a glare, but it was close. I barely heard the murmur she didn’t want me hearing.

“He’s a kid, he shouldn’t have to protect himself like that yet.”

Nonetheless she put the plate back in front of him, a shadowed feeling in the atmosphere directly around her. Without empathy, I knew what it was from merely her body language.

Depression.

* * *

I slept with Kakashi snuggled up to me that night. Deciding no matter the kind nature displayed, I just didn’t want to risk my everything around someone I hardly knew yet. In the cover of darkness, if she was clever enough and quick, she could kill my son and escape even with her chakra sealed. I doubted it, but still, my cautious side won the argument. At least as he was really young junior didn’t mind at all, going so far as to cuddle into me for warmth. Which may or may not have made me slightly teary-eyed.

I woke first and left Kakashi to sleep, still holding a small plushie in his little arms. I crossed into the kitchen deciding against socks and changing. Coffee was what I needed, but that wasn’t something I could afford at the moment, so caffeinated tea would have to do. I also needed to make some form of breakfast.

Hearing a scuffle from the futon I’d pulled out, I wasn’t surprised to see our guest stumble in, eyes almost completely closed and an unflattering amount of drool still on her chin. “Asa… Do you want me to make food?” I laughed, she was a funny image in the morning. “I can do breakfast Naruto-kun, don’t worry.”

“Stop laughing at me… baka ero-sennin.” Then she kind of slumped over before trodding to the futon in the living area and flopping down on it, completely dead to the world. Though she was clearly half-asleep when said, I had to wonder who this pervert was. Then again, it could have been her boyfriend or something she might’ve been having a dream about, it did sound like an affectionate nickname. I did find the frog wallet she was holding a little strange, though, not all shinobi could sleep without comfort, so maybe that was her version of Kakashi’s dog plushie.

I couldn’t help but notice that while her chest was completely flat as a boy’s, she has feminine curves under her shirt. Normally it wasn’t something I could see underneath such a baggy jumpsuit, but she had stripped down to her undershirt which was a black T-shirt, and revealed more of her figure. I felt a little hot under the collar, well, maybe I was a pervert after all.

The smell must have woken her back up, because not long after having gone back to sleep she came back into the kitchen, headband around her neck and jacket not zipped up. Rubbing at her eyes, and still stumbling about slightly. “Ara, do you need help with anything?” I was flipping pancakes, and the kettle was beginning to whistle. “I could make the tea.” She didn’t wait for a response.

“Poor some for Kakashi as well, there should be enough water for all three of us.” Nodding, not awake yet, she did just that as I began plating the finished cakes of the pan.

“Do you have to do anything today?” I turned to her, taking note that she was far more wide-eyed after having drunken some steaming caffeinated tea.

“Well, getting you some more clothes would be a good idea. Maybe reintroduce you to the village.” 


	3. Clash! A Battle of Cute?!

Kakashi walked into the room dragging his scarf. Likely picking up plenty of dirt as he went. I want to tell him not to do that, but I know that he’ll simply do it more in response. He can be more stubborn set then the Hokage when he wishes to be, then again that can be valuable as a shinobi. Or as a retailer, should he follow in his Mother’s path. 

 

Selfishly and worryingly I do want him to become a ninja as I, but on the parental side I hope he doesn’t. There is much to being a shinobi, for the sake of my home, Kakashi would make excellent as a combatant, he already far surpassed even Hokage-sama’s son Asuma, as he does display a high intelligence; quick to understand things and eager to learn. However, I do not wish for him to face war as I have, battles and death. Sometimes I simply don’t know where I stand on the matter.  

 

“Morning Kakashi-chan, your Dad made breakfast! Then maybe you want to go on a little trip into the village?” Naruto-kun interrupts my own grieving of life with an excited sounding chirp, like birdsong in the morning, cheery and cutting through silence. -You don’t hear much from birds during war I’ve noticed.- There’s a jubilant agreement from my son, suddenly appearing far more awake then previous. She hands him his tea and food with content, then turns to me with eyes tilted in nervousness. “Ah, Hatake-san, I’m not sure I can afford clothes for myself I don’t think I have enough…” She seemed rather bashful about it all, then again considering the only thing she had to wear is orange, I would wager a guess she didn’t have much money in the first place. It was a particularly dangerous colour, flashy and eye catching. Either she’d wanted a lot of attention by buying it or she hadn’t been able to afford anything else. 

 

“Ma~ well I can lend you some ryo, and you can pay me back once you get back in the game, how about that?” Although it was highly likely that upon taking a mission she could die, especially with her head injury -and war-, though I like to think that won’t happen. To my surprise she didn’t hold a modest disposition at taking my money, but honestly confounded by my offer. 

 

“Ehhhhh?! Y-you would do that?!” That kind of bewildered me, you’d think no one had ever been friendly with her before with the way she was acting. “B-but, I mean, you don’t have much food, and you need to take care of Kakashi-chan and-” The more she spoke the quicker she became, words melding together slightly in a nearly panicked tone. For the life of me I could hardly understand it.

 

“Food is controlled by ration cards at the moment Naruto-kun, no worries, besides, I am an active Jonin I can afford to spend a little more. Besides, I don’t normally buy anything that isn’t necessary, so I can do this with no issue at all.” She stopped her stammering, replacing it were teary eyes and a stern lip. 

 

“I’ll pay you back! I promise dattebayo!” How someone could do such a dramatic emotional turn, I honestly have no idea, honestly it makes me wonder slightly at the integrity of her education. Broadly speaking, those who have such a scale of emotion are discouraged from being a shinobi. With her manner, to me, at least she seems almost split into two halves of a person.  Her eyes flicked down with a giggle as I felt a tug on my pant leg. 

 

Two bored looking black eyes reached me. “Tou-san, Yuko-chan is coming.” He held up a worn female doll, made of wool and with one glass eye close to popping out, her stuffing poking out in places were the yarn had become thin. I know well enough he doesn’t like going about without her, but she wasn’t in good condition. With my last mission I’d taken being so long I had completely forgotten to repair her. Kakashi would be devastated if something happened to her while we were out, but I couldn’t exactly tell him no. 

 

“Ah, of course, can’t forget Yuko-chan.” Naruto-kun gave a skip and a hop over to the futon where she’d slept, gleefully pulling out the frog wallet I’d seen earlier. Smiling as she held the cute thing up with a waving hand. 

 

“Nee, nee, Kakashi-chan, do you think Yuko-chan and Gama-chan could be friends?” I want to point at the fact that apparently I’d taken responsibility for two children rather then the one I’d naturally had. I strove this off with a sigh instead, barely though, seen as I certainly hadn’t expected such a strong personality from an amnesic. That considered, at least her wallet had a name that she remembered. Maybe some things were coming back to her, it could be a time based matter, the longer, the more she recalls. 

 

That said, in all probability, Hatsuhana-kun would want regular reports of her progress, and I’d have to do it in triplicate for Shikatsuno and Lord Hokage. A depressing thought that makes my fingers throb at the very inkling I may have to. I still have no idea what I would even write, I hadn’t known her before yesterday so I cannot accurately detail any changes, nevermind abnormal behaviours. Although, if I do end up thinking anything coherent I could have Kakashi copy my work twice; it’d help his writing skills -though he can read almost perfectly at this point, furthering my belief that he's actually a prodigy, and I am not merely blinded by paternal pride.- 

 

“Kawai! Where you get it!?” His vocabulary does also need improvement, though it’s not a large concern at his age, I suppose I can’t help but want for him to learn at his fullest capacity. Even so, I am enjoying the adorable years.  

 

“Ma~ I don’t actually know… Ma! It doesn’t matter anyway!”  _ That isn’t really a proper sentence Naruto-kun.  _ Then again, she didn’t seem like one to be very proper anyway, I have to admit my own grammatical particulares tend to make me critical. Nevermind that my own son cannot speak correctly himself. “I think they would be great friends, Gama-chan is the nicest froggy there is!” One can’t help but notice her skill of deflection is on par with that of a jonin level captive, it could be a part of ingrained training, or childhood, either answer would help us figure out who exactly Uzumaki Naruto is. I assume Hokage-sama will eventually place her in alternative care, should her memory’s not return in a timely manner. Considering my own recent accurement of high-class missions Sarutobi-sama wants me on the battlefield aiding the fight. 

 

It unnerves me how extroverted she is, warm-hearted from what I’ve seen so far -which isn’t much admittedly- typically meaning that person was not a battle shinobi. As their psyche cannot handle the strain involved, maybe she had been an academy instructor? Then why would she have been in the middle of a war zone, unless one of her students had gone astray? 

 

“Nee, nee, ready to go Hatake-san?” Snapping out of my own wild speculations I noticed that both of them were staring at me. My own son with an associative boredom and half-lidded stare as if put-out. Our guest leaning back on her heels with her hands behind her head and a simple bright smile in place. Her frog wallet on her head seemingly held there by her fingers and looking -for an inanimate object- quite content with itself, little green legs dangling in front of her face with her -matted spiked blonde bangs. Making for an image I won’t soon forget, a mixture of childishness, and a beauty that can only be held by an adult, it was an odd combination. 

 

Still to get so intertwined with my own thoughts… Sometimes even I find it difficult to believe I am a ninja. “Ah, yes! Sorry, I was lost in thought.” My mind tends to wander far too easily, especially into nonsensical ponderings. 

 

We end up leaving the house with one person snickering, one with a large sigh, and one -myself- with an embarrassing blush. When I suggested we go out for some shopping and re-familiarizing in the village I neglected to factor in where exactly we would get clothes. Fashion is not something I have ever known about, so the stores that sell good clothes -civilian clothes- are a mystery to me. 

 

Horonigai-kun would know, but I am not going to ask her for advice unless necessary. Which it is not. Nor can I imagine a situation wherein I would need to ask her anything relevant -less it involved Kakashi.- So really, clothes shopping would have to rely entirely on whichever shop we happened to cross first. Even so, the focus should be on clothing for comfort as Naruto-kun isn’t likely to become a shinobi again for quite a bit, even if hypothetically she didn’t have amnesia; there is still a serious injury on her head to consider and the fact that none of her files can be found following that damn raid. 

 

As yesterday, her head flickers back and forth -the frog would have flown off by now if it wasn’t weighted by ryo and her fingers holding it down from her hands behind her head.- in examining the village, taking in everything she can see with the excitement of a child. A comparison that may be disingenuous as the actual child among us is merely holding my hand while keeping Yuko-chan close to his chest with the straight eyed concentration of someone on a mission. 

 

“Oh!~ Wow~ Its so pretty!” I glimpse around Naruto-kun, who is currently squished against the glass in starry-eyed bewilderment at a truly beautiful short Cheongsam, not even reaching the knees. In pale yellow with design of sakura blossoms and bright yellow small flowers about it, alongside a trim of bright orange, additionally there’s a long flowing skirt of the same shade as the dress underneath. Immediately I can see why Naruto-kun would like such a garment. It was bright, yet modest, and well, it is beautiful. 

 

The price tag also says its on sale. 

 

“Do you want it?” I only ask, even though I know that she does, to be polite. However, just as the Naruto-kun looks ready to reluctantly reject it, my son pipes in. 

 

“Obviously Tou-san.” Accompanied by a sassy hand on his hip. Appearing bored with my nonsense as a teenager would, frowning in discontent and a blank-eyed stare. The mystery remained on how one could be sassy while bored, but I honestly think that despite his age Kakashi has become a master of the craft.

 

Although… “Kakashi-chan that’s not-” In an instant, he can turn it into the watery gaze of a near crying toddler, pout and all, which can be turned on you in a moment, as I’m sure Naruto-kun is facing at the moment. At least I can laugh at the fact that someone else is finally experiencing the torment I deal with. “-Cheater!” And then something happened that I have honestly never seen before. She challenges him, pouting in tandem with tear filled eyes, and crossed arms. A clashing of wills, one form of cute against another. Her cheek puffs out. 

 

I feel so out of place here, I mean sure I’m a fresh-faced young man, but I have no chance in such a fight. I also don’t know the reasoning behind it, if there even is any. Kakashi is a child, and either Naruto-kun is indulging him with the mindset of someone his age, or she genuinely finds joy in the act of being childish herself. The whole display is so baffling that I honestly cannot say which is more likely. I decide breaking the invisible fight is the best course of action.

 

“If you want it Naruto-kun, I can get it for you, it's on the cheap side.” Her eyes break away, and beside me my son giggles in victory. 

 

“Ma~ if its cheap, then I guess it's okay… As long as I can pay you back!” Eye-for-an-eye huh? While it was a far less extreme use of the idiom I hadn't really considered her that kind of person, well, perhaps she wasn't in combat terms. Merely as a type who didn't like owing favours, that sounded more correct. 

 

We did end up buying the cheongsam, and a few others similar to it for everyday use. -this purely at Kakashi's insistence, also at his insistence she is now wearing the one she was previously staring at. It truly fits her, regardless of the fact that the sunny colour almost matches that of her hair.-

 

I for one am glad not to be purchasing ninja clothing for once. While they garments are typically cheap for Shinobi to account for our many needed repairs. Lately there has been an imposed 'fabric tax.’ based solely on one's average spending on Shinobi sanctioned clothing each month. The supposed average of each Shinobi Chunin or higher was around three sets per month. If one bought more then that, each additional set was charged ten percent extra, incrementally per each purchase above three. Meaning that while a fourth set was only ten percent more then the average price, a fifth set would be twenty percent more. 

 

Personally, I do find it rather brutal, but the ideal is that as one gets assigned more missions -therefore more clothing gets ruined- the more you get paid to fill the gap. Besides, those who are clever with how they manage aren't hit so bad. Senior Jonins as myself know how to clean blood out of clothes far better the fresh-faced Chunin. 

 

I wonder if Naruto-kun knows how. Looking to her now, marrily singing an unknown song with her purchases swinging back and forth makes me uncomfortable with the very thought. Honestly, should she remember, I almost wish to never know. Unreasonably perhaps, though a bloodsoaked past is likely, for someone so carefree I can’t help the inclination to hope otherwise. For if that is the case my own innocent perception of her will be shattered, selfish as that sounds. 

 

I watch as Kakashi stumbles to her, and I stop briefly as he crosses my path in order to stand next to her, monitoring his feet. “Are you a ninja? Like Tou-san?” I see her hesitance, not because she isn’t sure, it’s obvious to both of us she is. Though she doesn’t know where she classifies, or fits in inside Konoha, so her answer could be completely wrong. 

 

“I am a shinobi, yes, but uh, I can’t tell you much more then that.” Regardless of her clearly cagey answer, his eyes shine in appreciation, and a large hopeful smile tilts his mole up, looking as a small little girl about to squeal. 

 

“Do you know a lot- jutsu?” He looks ready to spew more then one question, and in considering her condition, I put my hand on his head feeling the softness of his spiked hair. 

 

“C’mon Kakashi, lets not overwhelm Naruto-kun, she’s still injured, we can’t strain her.” He frowns, but doesn’t argue. Following as I lead, she says nothing looking embarrassed for her lack of answers, but she does give me a small smile that honestly shouldn’t have made me feel as fulfilled as it did. I think, its because she’s such a happy person that seeing her return to herself and knowing I played a part made me feel satisfied in myself.  

 

It was silent. Which was odd enough with such an exuberant person. But I imagine people in her situation need quite a bit of time to themselves, so there's nothing for it, but to leave her be and let her think. Regardless on how the quiet makes me uncomfortable. At least my son doesn't seem to mind, he looks to be engaged in a inaudible conversation with Yuko-chan. She'd always been a great conversationalist to him. 

 

I wonder what they talk about, maybe stupid small things. Or maybe large grand scale things as that of the Hokage. Knowing my son it's probably the latter. Always such a smart kid, even as a babe. 

 

Proving this, he turns, and I follow him. I immediately see Naruto-kun standing still, staring, wide-eyed at a run of the mill book store. Her mouth is open and she is muttering something to herself, her hand clasped tightly against her chest, so much that I can see her new clothing crinkling in tense lines. This, makes me concerned enough to walk up, I want to ask what's wrong, but she moved before I did, only to the window. But her movements are jagged, her face is frozen in an expression is something I've never seen before. Transfixed, as if she'd been caught in a genjutsu, vacant, but shocked seems more accurate. 

 

“Naruto-kun…?” I keep my voice quiet, she's not in her right mind at the moment, and I don't want to accidentally trigger any violent instinct, especially in the street. Her face, previously frozen stiff, moves. Disbelieving happiness, is what I can interpret. I flinch as I see a tear, probably because with such a visage I hadn’t expected it. Is she remembering something? Still, she’s staring, her eyes fixed on one of the titles. In following her gaze I can’t tell which one, as there are many on the second row where she’s observing so adamantly. 

 

Finally she stands straight, Gama-chan falling from her head, and her bags from her hand as she catches him. I pick them up, though, in that time she walks into the book store. I want, badly, to say something, but I have no idea what, nor if I even should. Kakashi peers at me, eyeballing me with a shifting vision. He’s worried. It doesn’t matter if he’s barely known her a day, she cared for him, and that, in a child’s eyes is enough to feel compassion towards a person. 

 

I’ll admit. I am too. 

  
  


* * *

 

A strange feeling, this numbness, though I can’t say I haven’t felt it before I recognize it at least. It’s still strange because I honestly don’t understand what it is for, what triggered it, or why it’s happening. No memories come to me nothing comes forward to quake in my mind, there is not a shocking realization. Just the emotion engendered, a feeling is all I’m acting on. 

 

A book. I know naught of it, the title doesn’t ring me a clue, nor does the pen name scrawled at the side. Gama-chan, he complains as I steal some of his food to pay the clerk in my need to buy something on impulse. Ogling it gives me nix, but the words screaming in my head over-and-over again.  _ “The Tale of  the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi” by Hikigaeru  _ ‘Toad?’ did I buy it because of Gama-chan? No, that doesn’t feel right, then again I don’t actually know the answer, or how to find it. Perhaps in reading it I might figure something out.-What kind of self-respecting author names themselves  _ toad  _ anyway?!-

 

I exit the store, breathing deeply because I understand nothing, when a small chibi attacks my arm. Kakashi-chan gazing at me with the most serious of gazes, tugging at my sleeve. “Oi! You are okay?” Honestly, I hadn’t remembered anything in between seeing the novel, and picking it up in the store. Sakumo-san is holding my bags, evaluating me, and I could’ve done something really stupid when I blanked out. Jeez, I bought a book on whim, I had done something stupid regardless. 

 

“Sorry, I, I’m fine, just a feeling.” I don’t need to worry the little boy staring at me anymore then I already have. Or give my host a reason to think me more strange then he already does. I grab my bags from Sakumo-san, and slip the novel inside one, sweat already on me in fear of rejection. Though he merely pats my shoulder and tilts his head. 

 

“Did you remember something?” How am I supposed to answer when I have no idea myself? 

 

“Not exactly, I just-” It was a feeling wasn’t it? An urge? “-Had to.” It’s a foolish sentence, though he doesn’t seem critical of it, only looking stern as he nods. Like he understands the frustration of not knowing who you are, I doubt it. But at least he’s being good about it, even if he dislikes me as a person. 

 

We walk away, Kakashi being carried now, head resting, not sleepy, but tired from the walk, on his father’s shoulder. I think the plan now is to see if I know any part of the village, or recognize something in the chaos. Its not uncomfortable, the atmosphere has a slash of warmth to it. My vision recounts some flashes of memory. Pink and dark eyes, blue, or navy, nothing more then that though. Even so, its enough for me to sigh in relief. At least I know the place, well, I feel as if I do. 

 

I manage to pinpoint the Hokage walking along with the crying child from before on his shoulders. They’re both smiling. A nice warmth fills me at the sight. That boy must be his son or nephew, families are so sweet. 

 

I wonder what Kakashi’s Mother is like. Imagination says she has to be kind as her child. While in the looks department he is so much like his Father, so its fair to assume he has her attitude. So maybe a sassy lady with a kind disposition? I honestly can’t envision her appearance, which is a shame, I don’t know Sakumo-san well enough to judge what type of woman he likes visually or personality wise. Though he is a bit laid back, so maybe a more dominating personality to match him? Strict? I have to laugh a little, all of my thoughts are stupid, no matter how fun it is to imagine. 

 

I took a glimpse in the mirror this morning. I kind of ended up gaping at myself, there was nothing I recognized. Plenty to critique however. Ridiculous whiskers, idiotic unbrushed and short bright toned hair, even my chest looked odd. I had resolved to grow out my hair, and try to make myself not look so  androgynous -not that there’s anything wrong with that.- I’m not ashamed of my sex, being intersex is actually pretty awesome biologically speaking. But I want to feel womanly, and as I barely know anything about myself but my own name, I think whatever I can figure out is worth following my gut on. 

 

I bet his mother is one hell of a woman. More then me in any case. 

 

_ No _ , I have to stop myself. Because whatever these thoughts are, I refuse to allow them in my head and infect my ideas, it isn’t right. 

 

Maybe you are your worst enemy, but the least I can do is put up a fight against my own despair and desperation. I have to force myself to hold out and begin to remember, for the sake of myself, and for my village if not that.  

 

I wrench my head up -not even having realized I’d been staring at the ground. Look about me with fever, I see no one with a face that gives me the same feeling as the book, or a banging echo of names. That is, the buildings do feel like I’ve seen them before, which is good enough for me, at least at the moment. 

 

A slight rumble sound fills the air, and Sakumo-san gives a loud laugh in response, probably trying to cover it. I’m no expert, but I think Kakashi-chan is getting hungry, given the pout he has aimed at his father. I may be wrong, but I do not think it to be mere speculation that children get grumpy when hungry, while the prospect of such a tame kid throwing a tantrum is funny in my head, I doubt Sakumo-san would agree with me. 

 

As there is a narrowing of Kakashi's eyes eyes and a tilt of his lip, a sure sign of defiance. Rescue for his father comes unexpectedly.

 

Appearing in the form of a woman, a rather short gorgeous woman, with light blonde hair a calm face and warm hazel brown eyes. Alongside her however, was a really tall, really broadset man, he had to be around six foot. He had sparkling black eyes, and a large dopey looking grin, contrasting with his spiked white hair. Both of them looked around the same age as Sakumo-san probably from the same graduation class, however they were in uniform. Judging by their expressions I can assume they hadn't come bringing bad news though. 

 

“Ma, ma! If it isn't Sakumo and little Kakashi-chan! I didn't expect to see you around the village! Thought you'd be out with the rest of em’ clobbering enemies as you do.” The man spoke first, jovial, though his tone did suggest he was teasing. 

 

“It's good to see you Sakumo.” Now the woman chirped in, clearly in good spirits, they all seemed rather familiar with one another. “And how are you Kakashi-chan? Picked up any of your Father's jutsu yet?” Next to me Sakumo-san gave a laugh in response, though he looked pleased at their presence. 

 

“Jiraiya and Tsunade, back from the battlefield I see. Did Hokage-sama call you back?” In opposition to the other two he seems quite calm. Especially when near this Jiraiya character. 

 

Jiraiya-san pipes in. “Sensei said something about attacks within the Hidden Rain or something but- oh!” I find myself at the center of attention. I'm getting ogled by the man, gaped at by the woman, and it feels very judgemental all of a sudden. “-didn't mean to interrupt a hot date Sakumo! She's a cutie too eh?” 

 

I… don't know how to respond to that. One mindset says 'flattered,’ while the other responded angrily 'im standing right here!’ I use the latter as my response. Because, it is insulting no matter if he thinks it isn't! Honestly! And- he… eyes my chest. 

 

“Oi! Your not gonna find anything there ya damn pervert!” 

 

“Jiraiya!” 

 

“She's a feisty one.” 

 

“We're not-” 

 

“What’d ya say!? I'll show you feisty dattebayo!” 

 


	4. Chapter 4: Oh NO! Kakashi Don't Look!

The aim was to punch him in his stupid, perverted face. Accomplishing that, I take pride in it, as I have no basic concepts of how to fight ingrained into me, less it comes out as instinctual. Even so, I can’t say I wanted to punch him because I got angry, or that he was perverted and obviously had that as a dominant aspect of his personality, or even because I’m just violent. My reasoning on it didn’t really filter into any sort of rational, I don’t even wish to fight the guy. Actually, there is no purpose in my actions, marking me perhaps as one of lesser human integrity.

Taking note of the young and curious Kakashi, I restrain my impulse to continue, using the excuse of him looking at my non-existent chest. One hit was justified under that circumstance. It wasn’t as if I’d managed to knock the giant man over, he’d merely backed into the fence behind, rubbing at his jaw. Considering the smile he had on, I expect he was used to such actions, which wouldn’t surprise me.

“You have a solid right hook…” Was that a compliment or statement? Jiraiya seemed to baffle me a little, I couldn’t pinpoint his demeanour at all. “Then again, you do always date strong-willed women Sakumo.” There was a taunting leer on his face, coloured oddly by the pink imprint I’d left. Why is this guy so insistent that we’re together? Its almost irritating. Evaluating his attitude, however, I would have to say that he and my host are in fact, good friends. At least, that is how it appears to a common eye.

Picking himself up from the fence he looks ready to make a nuisance of himself, poking at Kakashi-chan, and laughing with Sakumo at a sentence I can’t hear from here. Tsunade sighs loudly, making me realize she’d moved just behind me as I’d been busy watching the two men acting a bit stupid, and hadn’t even noticed. “Honestly… Those two. I do wonder sometimes if Sakumo is as perverted as Jiraiya, then I remember he’s not a complete idiot.” She giggled, smiling at me, while I took a moment to ponder at their relationship. Kakashi-chan was familiar with both of them it seemed and was even giggling at what Tsunade’s partner had said to him. I couldn’t say in certainty, but the way Sakumo-san seemed to trust him implicitly makes me think that they are closer then comrades.

In fact, familiarity tells me the truth of the matter. They are best friends.

“Jiraiya! I cannot put him into the academy yet! He’s only three!” Followed by a boisterous laugh, while Tsunade sighs once more, and I have to laugh a little. The face Sakumo makes is enough to make anyone amused. As if he’d unexpectedly walked into a pile of brown on the ground and is currently being humiliated by his peers.

Calling it early, but today is going to be a pleasant one I think.

We all end up leaving the alleyway together, Tsunade running up to speak to the two men, and Kakashi-chan of course, while I stay back. Its not insulting though, surprisingly the simplicity of their interactions and warmth gives me a deeper sense of belonging.

I notice the sun is bright today, no clouds to block its path, the sky too is a pale blue, with only shadows of dancing birds. There’s wind but it isn’t chilling, rather just there without temperature, sweeping the leaves laying about up in a spiral. Everyone’s hair joins along, my own spikes refusing to lift. To my own detriment, a glare of sun catches me in the eye all everything brightens.

Rather content, I am reminded of the book I purchased for no seen reason, perhaps as I have this peace, it’d be best to read for a little while. I find that it is difficult to retrieve from the bag nearest my elbow, but I do manage to fish for it without seeing and pull it out without dropping anything.

An accomplishment in itself, I am rather precariously balanced. Practically forming a walking shelf among the streets, an amusing image I'm sure.

Not nearly as the book I'd bought, while I still don't know why such a ridiculous looking thing had caught my attention, I owe it to myself to see if the answers were within. The pages are crisp as I open it, the smell reaching me refreshingly. Well, if the book doesn't turn out to be all that remarkable at least I have a possession that I can actively think of as mine, that isn't mere clothing or a headband.

The first sentence is odd, but I read on anyway as there is little else, and I seem capable of doing so while walking. Soon though, I don't actually want to put the story down, having been entranced by this character with my name. Inspirational, in the form of a message, almost as dictation of how my own life should lead me as a shinobi, peaceful in its calm tone. Though it's obviously a bit unprofessional, it's not as if that bothers me. It's good.

Though I am only into the second chapter when I find a back in my face, and the sudden need to stop. The silver hair and sleeping child in front of me indicating plainly who I'd nearly bumped into. Taring my eyes from the passages, I look closer to Sakumo-san and Tsunade who has also stopped, both of them staring to the left. Where Jiraiya-san was, grasping my curiosity and slight ire, I find him staring at me.

I wish I could raise one eyebrow successfully, but knowing I can't, I settle for pouting at him with as bored a glare I can muster. To my surprise, he blushed heavily and scratches at his neck, looking as the most embarrassed man in all of Konoha. Which rapidly shifted into flustered, making no sense to my mind. “Ah, do you like it?” He points to the book.

Was he suddenly trying to be sociable or something? An attempted apology? I cannot read the man at all. His friends seem just as confused before Tsunade-san glances at the story in my hands and does a silent expression of 'oh’ in understanding. While Sakumo-san peers at me in confusion leaning to look at the title, then he too forms the same expression.

Not understanding them, I think maybe it would be best to just answer. The man seems genuinely flustered, and I'm not so cruel as to torture him with the emotion. “Well yeah, the main character is inspirational, and the message is as well. The title is a little lame though.” He took my words with a huge grin and a small laugh.

“I honestly couldn't think of much else for the title, I've never been good with names.” Oh, that's why. He'd written it hadn't he? That should have been more telling by the way his comrades understood his state, then even his own apparent nervousness.

“You really don't strike me as an author type Jiraiya-san.” That didn't sound like the compliment I had been intending. But he responds kindly regardless. As if I'd given him something invaluable.

“I'm not really I suppose. That was my first book, and it hasn't been selling as well as I'd hoped. Glad you like it though.” That's honestly rather sad. Maybe potential buyers had seen the title and thought it comical as I did, which is a shame as even though the writing is a little different, it is truly a good book I could see a large audience enjoying.

Though I do wonder how he'd come up with the name. Seen as I don't perceive it to be very common. “The mains name?” I get a little choking giggling sound there.

“I uh, came up with it while eating some ramen.” Ha!

“I bet that's how my parents named me too.” It makes me laugh just thinking about it. “My name is also Naruto.” I introduce myself, mainly because I don't think I had been courteous enough to before, and it is rather funny that I and his main character had the same name.

“Woah! Really?!”

“Sure is dattebayo!” My opinion of him originally seemed to have been disingenuous, as first impressions usually are. For his spirit is as lively as mine feels.

Maybe I am simply violent towards those with piercing judgemental eyes.

* * *

As we came upon the house again there was a sharp snore from Kakashi-chan, as Sakumo-san tried desperately to unlock the door. Knowing that he was wary of allowing me to hold his son, I opted to do the later. I take it to be the lack of memory on my end the continual presence of nothing entrapping me, but even this simple action… Feels new. While I can understand how ridiculous that sounds.

My head turns on its own to meet the grateful smile from Sakumo-san, I’m not used to a company I think. Honestly, I have no idea, but I almost know it to be true in my gut, perhaps I was isolated or charged with a long term mission. Still, I know this feeling of companionship is not normal for me.

“Sakumo-san!” A young sounding, cautious, and sweet voice calls, children’s calls. We both look. Seeing two young kids, about ten years of age by my guess. One with shining yellow hair a boy, while the girl with him has an angry red long and gorgeous. Its beautiful!

“Oh! You have beautiful hair!” She blushes near the same colour, I couldn’t say if it were of embarrassment or gratitude, I cannot consider myself an expert on kids.

“That’s… Thank you! Dattebane!” I stood shocked for a moment before the Hatake beside me loudly laughed, startling and waking little Kakashi on his shoulder. While the young blond nervously joined in, a fist by his chest that did not seem to have wanted to leave. “Ah, I like your cheongsam, you’re so very pretty...” If only all people were so kind unto those who needed to hear such words.

“Ah, Minato, Kushina, what can I do for you?” Kakashi grumbled as his father asked, clearly not feeling so charitable.

“Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you could help us with training tomorrow?” That interests me, I am aware I am rather untrusted. However, I am curious to know how good of a shinobi I had been, perhaps practise in some minor taijutsu styles, just to get a feel of everything. Competitive want aside, I do not think I would fair well against someone with an intact body as of yet. If nothing else, I could help with the training, I think instinct will pull me correctly.

“Hm, I suppose I can do that. Kushina, have you worked on your Water techniques?” Kakashi squirmed, wanting to get down, although his Father was struggling to keep him upright, he seemed to be quite the escape artist. Annoyingly, instead of listening to the Academy kids, it appeared that I would be dancing about in the kitchen. Oh well, at least I would have an adorable chibi to accompany me.

“Why don’t I take Kakashi-chan and start dinner?” Despite whatever Sakumo-san was going to say, it seemed his silver mini had already made a decision about the matter. Dropping uncaring onto the porch, and stumbling to me within scarf dragging, giving his father a look I could not see. Whatever it was, he gave to it with a sweeping sigh and a warning glare unto me that I understood even with only seconds of receiving it. He really is a good Dad.

I turn to go inside, before I can though, I’m stopped by a loud voice.

“Oh?!” Kushina is pointing at me with a widespread grin on her face. “Are you Kakashi-chan’s Mother?!”

“Huh?...Ehhhhh???” Why does everyone think me and Sakumo… The very thought of it makes me flushed in embarrassment, I couldn’t do such a thing! He is a single father raising a toddler, not to mention maintains his job as a Jonin of Konoha on top of that. Besides the fact that I couldn’t do that to Kakashi-chan’s Mother! Not that I would. “No! I’m just a guest dattebayo!”

My thoughts are scrambling.

“Liar!”

“Why would I lie about that!?”

“Kushina…” Minato interrupts the both of us, nervously backing away, though I can’t say I blame him. His friend looks dangerous, predatory even with hair straining with her chakra upwards. More then that, I think he has become unsteady at the other Jonin approaching with a serious expression. Immediately I recognize Jiraiya-san, this time, however, he looks almost threatening, but I can recognize it as a it is more of a cautious stoicism.

The red-haired anger, doesn’t seem to care, either way, her hand remain on her hips and she is fixing me with a firm glare.

Despite the firm irritation about us, and his own severe expression previous, Jiraiya waves, grinning while seeing me. Although my match off with the girl hadn’t finished, I surrendered in order to wave back.

“Yo Naruto! Sakumo! Ah, sorry about this, but sensei asked us to give you a mission before we turn in for the night.” He hands it off, and I feel a small hand clutching mine. I understand at least, he doesn’t like when his Father leaves on a mission, what kid would? The pervy-man gains a sharpness to his eyes. “Sakumo. It is an S-rank.”

Sakumo seems startled, nervous and unsure. Yet, he says nothing, only nodding along to his new orders. In order to distract from the tense atmosphere ringing about us. “Ah. Jiraiya, would you help me train? Tsunade spoke well of you. And I could undoubtedly use a refresher.” He blinks at me.

“Well, alright. On one condition!” I bulk a little, my attempt was to take away the pressure of the air, but… “You must also read my new book!” That was it?

“Ha! Alright, fine, what is it?” I could read well enough, and if it was as good as  _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ I’ll be fine. He pulls out of his weapons pouch a bright orange book, well, it was my favourite colour.

“Icha-Icha Paradise!” Why the hell is that familiar?

“Fine! I’ll read it!”


	5. Chapter 5: A Rival?! Bitter Woman!

The day began lazy. 

 

Firstly I strained to get up from the confines of my bed, being far too warm in its hold. Then I felt myself being smacked in the face with a knitted object, and I jolted forward with the speed of a kunai thrown. Finding unexpected, a doll resting peacefully on my pillow, with glass eyes looking to me, almost with a laughing disposition. The one who threw it had his little arms crossed, appearing bored, yet oddly mocking along with his best friend. 

 

“Ya little punk!” My pillow launched itself at his face, and I certainly had absolutely nothing to do with it flying from my hand. Snickering when it ended up hitting the sassy child in the face, causing him to fall down. In trying to throw it back it kind of just flopped beside the futon instead, it was a cute attempt because of how small he is, being practically the size of the pillow itself. I got a large pout for my not well hidden snickers, he also attempted to glare at me. 

 

“Meanie!” I flicked away the covers, challenge invoked. 

 

“Oh yea?!”I grappled him with the best tickle I could manage, going for under the knees. He squealed firstly then giggled so loud I was afraid of him waking Sakumo. Still, I obviously had to win! He continued to laugh as I tickled his under arms and sides. That cute small child voice that I don’t think I’ve really heard him do before as any child should. However, the pounding footsteps made me panic for a second, stopping as Kakashi cried in continuous hiccups. Sakumo burst through the door with a severe expression on his face, almost glaring down at us. 

 

I froze at the look and his positioning, poised for attack. He must have confused the laughing for fright, so taking my chances I tried giving him a smile. After a moment he calmed down, and the aura of deadly chakra he had been releasing evaporated. In place of apology for thinking me a murderer he scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment, smiling with closed eyes.

 

I and Kakashi laughed.

 

Breakfast was slightly burnt around the edges, being the sardonic child, Kakashi commented that it was because his father had cooked and not me. Despite the rather odd tasting eggs, I enjoyed the movie, and despite his remarks Kakashi cleaned his plate without anything else said. I took to cleaning the dishes, only my hands had been cold last night so the warm or rather, hot water was a pleasant change. Sakumo touched at my shoulder to draw my attention, a serious contrite expression worn. 

 

I have so far only been here for two weeks, so I don’t know the man very well, but it was a look I haven’t seen on him before. “I leave on my mission this afternoon.” I think I’d been trying to unconsciously forget that. The same S-rank mission that he’d been making ready for since Jiraiya had brought the scroll containing the details. Neither me nor his son had been happy about the event, though in childhood innocence Kakashi mainly ignored it and the repercussions that followed the information. “Kakashi will be with his Mother for the most part, and you’ll likely be watched by an ANBU, just to be safe.” 

 

I mulled it over, but it wasn’t hard to understand, and ended up nodding rather absently. “How long will you be gone ya think?” He breathed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, taking the tie out of it in the process. Letting the beautiful silver threads fall freely, which was new. My eyes were immediately drawn to it, and I adjusted grabbed the hair so usually caught in his ponytail, making them instead frame his face. Bringing him an entirely different look, where before he was rather scraggly making him appear like a too kind businessman. With his hair down and around his face, it nearly completely changed his visage into that of a stoic and chivalrous gentleman with an almost harsh disposition.

 

“Naruto-kun?” I hadn’t noticed I was playing with his hair, but in my defence!- It is very smooth… Still I withdrew my hand rather fast. He brushes it off as if it never happened, and I’m glad for it, though he does raise an eyebrow at my stealing his hair band and putting it on my wrist. Seen as I mine isn’t long enough to pull back. “Normally an S-rank is around a month-” I jump at that, no longer smug that I had pulled his hair away, that was.. Long, at least by my standards. I had been thinking far shorter, then again, maybe I had only been hoping that it would be a short exposition.  

 

“Oh.” I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Not that it was really a word. “So Kakashi-chan will be with his Mother?” I don’t know how to feel about that, obviously I’ve gotten rather close to the youngest Hatake maybe attached to an extent. Sometime along that line, I had hoped that perhaps I could have looked over him. But, that wasn’t possible of course, and I should not be so disheartened over it. Especially as Kakashi deserves to see his Mother, I’m certain she misses him.

 

“She’ll be picking him up later today.” I was almost compelled to pout at the information. I can not interpret own strange thoughts, they’re illogical. Simply speaking I should not feel so connected to the Chibi. “He'll be with her for the month, so you won't have to worry.” He shoots me a look, I suppose he guessed the reasoning for my silence. Gathering myself, I breath deep and muster my remaining dignity. 

 

“Sakumo-san, I was thinking-” Interrupting me came the front door, annoyed by the fact that just as I’d manage to gain some confidence, someone had to go and be sociable. In response to this, the man held a single finger upwards to wait, content in his visage. I silently scold myself for my hesitation, not being able to speak should not be such a problem. 

 

I watch his hair flick over his shoulder once more as he moves to open the door. I cannot decide that the separation of appearance it made between Father and Son was good or not. At the door I saw a tall body with a mass of white on his head. 

 

“Yo Sakumo!” I almost flinched, I honestly don’t believe Jiraiya understands just how much his voice tends to travel. Though, I suppose in its own way it is merely an enduring part of his demeanor. “I was on my way here and ran into Horonigai-san on the way here.” That caught my attention, and I saw fit to scooch up beside Sakumo’s rather tensing figure. 

 

A woman stepped forward rather contrasting my host in her colouring and stern frown. With a layered black bobbed hairstyle pale toned skin, no prominent wrinkles though some were creeping around her eyes. Those being a dark forest green colour, dotted around her face were several small black moles. Mean of me, maybe even slightly misogynistic, but my immediate thought was how she would look far prettier if she tried smiling. The frown she wore seemed to be her resting expression, and quite fixated. 

 

No doubt in my mind that she is older then Sakumo. 

 

“Sakumo. Is Kakashi ready?” I looked to the man his upper brow twitching, holding the stance of a man more then slightly irritated. Her eyes then turned to me, a clear displacement of resentment in her eyes, a disdain that I know not how I recognized. She was gazing down at me without so much as lifting her nose, a superior positioning about her. Something clogs in my throat, why does it feel so familiar?

 

I want to back away from her searing eyes. 

 

“Who’s this?” Her voice suddenly turns sweetened, strange and far different from what it had been mere moments ago. Jiraiya leans against the door frame, catching my attention because I would rather focus on anything else other then her. I assume she’s Kakashi’s Mother, only because of the moles and mouth that seems to hold no expression -maybe mild annoyance if anything.- Shifting to Jiraiya however, I couldn’t help but notice he has on him a carefully crafted fake cheerfulness, much like his regular demeanor, but his eyes were slightly glaring at the woman. 

 

“I told you on the way Horonigai-san.” Was he just exasperated that she hadn’t payed attention to him the first time? That didn’t sound as if it were something someone with the joyful conduct of Jiraiya would do. 

 

“He’s a guest Okaa-sama!” Kakashi-chibi joined in the conversation with a childlike innocence that only a kid his age could truthfully possess. To my surprise he didn’t go up and hug her in exuberance as most do to a loved parent. 

 

“Ah. Stay the night did you?” She peered at me, and it took me a moment to be offended. I’m not the smartest woman in Konoha, even I can acknowledge that. But I can understand her implication. Near me Sakumo breathed through his teeth, obviously slightly insulted by her remark just as I. Behind her modest figure I see Jiraiya roll his eyes, quite as I feel like doing, though he as opposed to me, looks rather adapted. “For shame Sakumo. Indulging yourself with our child in the house.”

 

If Kakashi-chan hadn’t been so nearby, and she hadn’t been his Mother, I would have said something a lot more outspoken. As it were… “Actually Horonigai-san, Sakumo-san was kind enough to have offered his home to me after an accident. He’s a very good man isn’t he?” Her mouth pulled at the edges, but she kept her composure rather well. She did sharply turn to Jiraiya as he snickered before staring directly at Kakashi-chan.

 

“Say goodbye to your Father Kakashi, do you have your bag?” 

 

“Hai, Okaa-sama.” In response he grasps Sakumo’s legs firmly with a glistening to his eyes. It bothered me, not only her overwhelming presence nearly crushing her sons’, no, how formally he was addressing her, it sounded so wrong. Perhaps in the past it was mere respect, but these days, it sounded so unusual, and wrong. No one besides me were looking to it oddly either.  

 

“Be good, don’t cause havoc.” Father and son laughed together, and it was nice that it could still occur in an atmosphere so divided.  A large hand settled on my shoulder, wondering why Jiraiya had wanted to come here anyhow. His general position has been to keep far from Horonigai-san, despite having brought her here, he seemed to be uncomfortable under her stern aura. 

 

He had left the village a week ago to handle a minor problem, and I hadn’t got the chance to train with the man.“Wanna get some training done Naruto-kun? I managed to convince Tsunade to come as well.” It’d be nice to know how I measure up, even if I am pathetically behind. So, at least, I know how far I have to climb before I can get to be a Jonin -or even higher, I know myself capable.- My muscles must be shrunken, and my reflexes lax. 

 

“Naruto-san!” Automatically, I respond. After all me and Kakashi were friends at the very least and he had begun to expect me around. Still, I didn’t expect him to grasp onto my legs and hug me as he had his father. “See you soon!” 

 

“Hurry it up Kakashi.” Horonigai spoke, a vicious tilt now to her gaze as her voice became harsh once more, a dangerous tone filling the space of sugar and bland nonchalance. Without looking closely into her conduct; she doesn't want me around her child, despite holding her tongue on the matter. While the young boy holding onto me didn’t seem to possess such a negative opinion of me as his Mother, his arms did loosen when she said that, and he glanced at her. Something must’ve been there that I was not privy to because he promptly let go and nearly rushed to her side. Her attention shifted to Sakumo, “Try not to take longer then a week, I have things to do.” 

 

“That’s not-”

 

“Honestly Sakumo, don’t make excuses, you’re a shinobi are you not? I thought you people were supposed to be fast.”  She left at that, grasping her sons hand and practically dragging him out. While all shinobi present grapple with keeping faces of civility, her conduct provoking each of us.  

 

I found her profoundly irritating, her clear perception of superiority was perplexing as it was insulting. Though her conduct was composed and nativest, the manner in which she pulled along her own son stirred in me a severe dislike, though I crushed the impulse with the knowledge of not being properly acquainted with the woman. Her gaze was continually bored, while her frowning lips conveyed in me that she was not easily affected by emotional instinct, or indeed that she had any. Perhaps most disturbing of all, Kakashi-chan shared some similarity unto that demeanor. His attention unto things could often be described as a bored disposition, his smile was rarely invoked from the usual uncaring resting position which it held. That would not be so unnerving to me, had she been kind unto him, but she hadn’t been, she had ordered Kakashi and expected compliance. 

 

As she walked out a firm grip on Kakashi even as he waved goodbye to all of us, Sakumo tightened his fist, waving goodbye with a false smile. In order to stop Kakashi-chan from noticing I grinned as best I could at the sweet boy and waved along. Jiraiya kind of joined in with a smirk and a small two-fingered wave. When they turned the corner, I turned to Sakumo and put a hand on his shoulder, he was distressed more then he had been in the last week preparing for his mission.

 

I wanted to ask what was wrong -besides his ex-wife being difficult- but he just looked up at me with the most strained eyes, knocked my hand away and walked into his room, a trail of mumbling following. 

 

“C’mon, Tsuna will be waiting, she’s not a patient woman.” He clasped strongly on my shoulder before I could move to comfort -or attempt to comfort- the irate man. It would probably be a better choice to follow Jiraiya at the moment then speak to a man who was in need of cooling. 

 

I couldn’t comfort Kakashi-chan either. What a bitter morning. 

 


	6. Chapter 6: Demon? Which One?

It was exhausted, worn, sore, and hungering that I found myself returning back home -or rather, what I had begun to call it at this point.- To Sakumo-san and Kakashi-chan's place, as it had become warm and comfort unto him. Though not as embracing without Kakashi there to bid him well, even if it was an understandable absence. While I know that I am not truly alone; being monitored by ANBU or elite Jounin in constant while my Hatake guard is away. I still have a wish for some form of actual company, a feeling remains within me that holds a familiarity I cannot explain. As expected my own mentality only confuses me, not differing from that which I had come to anticipate over the past few weeks.

In making dinner, I hope for Kakashi-chan's happiness, his Mother seemed a stale woman, and unpleasant in comparison to Sakumo-san. Though, I know nothing of her, I might only hold judgement based on my own bias.

Today I am making a stew that cannot go unstirred for long. Despite that, the knock disturbs me, leaving it be for now as I answer the door instead. Something has me distracted.

There at the threshold stands two persons, a Yamanaka, the very same one who had found me. Along with one other, one man I do not know. With long spiking brown hair and darkened eyes and a slight goatee. "Sorry guys Sakumo-san left this afternoon, he had a mission." Hatsuhana grinned briefly.

"Actually we were looking for you Naruto-kun. Sakumo gave us good word on your cooking, and we were hoping to have a taste. If it isn't a bother." Mainly my response was surprise at the company so clearly offered. Has Sakumo-san spoken to them to come and see me? Or was it merely coincidence? Either way, it didn't matter now with the comfort provided. I found myself opening the door wider and moving to the stove.

A grin had settled onto my face that stretched my cheeks.

I could not think back to any reasoning I may hold for being so warmed inside by such a simplistic gesture. Even so, it feels large in scale unto me, a way that I know hasn't happened before. Somehow.

We all end up speaking, many topics passing by us as Smalltalk, laughing to some stupid jokes made within the conversation. Non-important, and forgotten as soon as they are spoken, though while I brought forth a small desert I had prepared: We all managed to transition into something serious. It had to have been Shikatsuno-san who began it, for while he laughed along with the rest of us his demeanour gave me a stern impression.

"Naruto-san, I'm sure you understand the situation the village is presently struggling in with this war. I'll put it bluntly. You are measured as both an asset and a risk." This made me pause, putting a sour taste to the desert I'd made even while it was still in my mouth. Hatsuhana stopped eating, but the change in subject seemed to have been planned. "An asset for the fighting skill you possess, Jiraiya-kun mentioned to me you have an exceptional natural affinity for ninjutsu and taijutsu. That kind of ability would be more then helpful while fighting in this war." There he gripped the tea I'd made him, the compliment I felt flattered by, now slipping away from the knowledge bad news or insult was coming. "A risk for varying reasons, many I'm sure you are aware of. Mainly, your lack of memory, alongside our missing files regarding just who you are. We cannot be certain as to your loyalty towards the village." For some reason, his final sentence sparked something in my mind, nothing particularly clear but it felt familiar, and it put a sensation over me. This was pained, I don't know why, but it hurt as a memory.

I push it down, I have no intention of remembering something so painful. "So, what do you intend to do?" I say instead of mentioning it, there would be no point in speaking out about a memory that wasn't even poignant. I have to focus on the here-and-now as it is. Continually trying to force myself into remembrance wouldn't work. Regardless of what my past my have hidden.

I want to have a life here. Knowing or not; I am happy where I am, my life before now, something inside tells me that it was painful. I don't want to focus on my memories, I don't care about them... I want to build new ones here…

Maybe with Sakumo-san, and Kakashi-chan? If that would even be possible.

The conversation before me seems less important then my own selfish thoughts. Neither of them seem to be saying anything either, Shikatsuno-san has gone quiet. Wearing on him a pinched contemplation, while his friend turns himself away in uninvolvement.

"I couldn't say yet Naruto-san, some of the council say that you should join the shinobi forces. Others are on the fence and believe it would be safest for you to remain out of the fray until we know more. The majority has yet to be decided, and there is no clear decision for any of us. You put us in a unique position." He rose himself, Hatsuhana-san following his guide, even with such a stern conversation he threw me a very miniature smile. "I'll inform you when a decision has been made… Thank you again for the meal, it was lovely." Then he began to put on his sandals, as I saw them both to the door.

Still, Hatsuhana turned to me, "Don't worry Naruto-san, nothing bad will happen to you. We may be on the fence, but no one definitively distrusts you at the moment. Most are just wary and cautious."He patted my shoulder, then he too took himself out.

I almost closed the door after they left.

But, I think, maybe I need time to myself for a bit, and while the house is a splendid place. The outdoors needs me more at the moment, or visa-versa. So a simple walk sounds like a good idea. It is nice out anyway.

I end up considering myself. Rather then anything of significance, there's a mind going to selfishness. Thinking of my own mentality, body, self, past, and all everything that I knew, what could be wanted within reason, and why I had been found in a forest of all places. All of it is a depressing thought unto myself, because of all the blanks involved in the lack of information, almost blinding in just how white the spaces within me are. Blaring in such a way that my pupils are as small as possible and my teardrops are attempting to react as protection. A confusion by my own nonchalance towards self, yet the frustration and mounting ire at not knowing anything even of note.

Some names that meant nothing apparently, at least not inside Konoha. When the names had been run I'd had a hope that perhaps something would be revealed, a clue of sorts as to my origins or identity. Nothing had happened, and no one had known what to make of that, least of all me.

With thoughts clambering for some predominance in my thoughts I take the book hidden in my pocket out. There isn't much I can to for distraction, but if nothing else I'd brought something for myself for an aid towards that vein. I had told Jiraiya-san I would take a look into his new novel, it was some type of romance thing I believe, and that sounds sappy enough to take me away from the dim reality I am currently feeling.

The start grips me well enough, though continuing on I found myself flushing for the sake of the characters. Not particularly bad, but it is certainly not what I'd expected. I find myself reading while walking, a relaxing sensation filling me at the mindless prattle on the pages, the stupidity of the characters and their lack of realism. Soothing, if nothing else. I could see this being much the same for a shinobi with a strain, or a commoner with a simple life and difficult money problems. Teenagers with romance questions and a want for more excitement, though not for kids thats for sure. Still, it had a vast audience.

So distracted, I don't focus about pay attention to what is around me. "Naruto-san." A sudden recognizable voice has me with a bolt of happiness, a little bundle of silver and drab persona, that I find myself cuddling him in an inappropriate hug. Though to my defense, Kakashi-chan does not seem to have an issue with it as I get a tight hug back. Finally taking note over his shoulder that I am by the park. Not having to realize it with my nose deep into the book I'd been reading.

Naturally, it does not surprise me to see Horonigai-san nearby with a scowl defining sharply her features. I am fixated by an expected glare of maternal protection. A older man stands next to her who I have never seen before, plain in appearance, though he looks less pleased at my association with Kakashi-chan then his own mother. He is the one who comes towards us, leading my mind to think he is going to strike me. As he does so, the child before me creeps instead to position himself in safety behind my legs.

This provokes in me an instinct, the situation feels unstable at minimum, though a more true assertion would be to declare it unsafe. For both me and the young boy behind me. This stranger stands proudly and tall before me, his hand twitches as he glares one directed not only to me, but to Kakashi-chan. Giving me the inclination to believe the circumstance I have found myself in is both dangerous, and unstable.

While she, the Mother of the precious child hiding by means of my legs, says nothing as her companion reaches around me to clasp onto the arm of her son. Earning a sheik, and flaring within me a fighting response to abruptly punch him. So I do so, there is no reproach active within me for this action. Some type of sound escapes from her, though I couldn't put it to anything a normalized shinobi would make, this, ignoring her civilian status. Already a dislike had arisen, though it had begun to border on a true hatred of Nigai-san's person.

To me, there was an obvious indication of intent, not a mere want to snatch Kakashi-chan from a dangerous positioning. No, indeed, this man whoever he may be, wanted to strike the child in punishment. Which is an act -although I bare nothing in relation, or in responsibility, I cannot allow it. For a moment, I find myself forcing a fight until my fist seems to realize first that this man is not a man of battle. Withdrawing from the confrontation as fast as possible, still my arm repositions itself in a guard in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Come here!" Horonigai-san seems irate, and that for reasons I can only label as 'protective instinct.' The understanding that should I allow it, this young boy whom I have grown so fond of will merely be subject to her whims. This, feels wrong, and I wager: that this man before me being so demanding and angry, is a romantic partner of hers, to who, she allows full reign of her son. Disgust so poignant creeps on me, because my fathom, is that she lets him hit her son without reprimand. I have no proof of this, but the scene I am witness to now its familiar, delicate and harmful.

Many options scatter through me, and I know not which to follow. In the better for the child? Or for myself and everyone else? If I take too drastic an action, then it could affect all involved negatively. Yet, if I do nothing, then there is the possibility of Kakashi being harmed by a man I know not and therein, his own Mother's neglect.

The small hands clinging to me make the final decision. Despite this, in order to affirm myself, i bend to his level while keeping eyes on the two  _villagers_ in front of us. Minimizing the words they might hear, I whisper as delicately as I can manage: "Kakashi-chan, do they ever hit you?" I don't want to be so blunt, but in circumstance, I have to be. His small eyes widen at the question, and fearfully he glances very briefly to them, very slowly he nods, and with an unusually small voice he adds:

"Okaa-sama doesn't, but Hiko-san- h-he scares me.. He, he hurts-" Then come tears, though they only escape rather then follow with bawling.

With this, I have enough of an answer that I need, as a responsible adult I cannot allow Kakashi-chan to remain. Even if I were careless, I should hope any person of good heart would see their way clear alongside me. With a small hand grasping my own, I make to leave. Of course, nothing comes that simply and a loud shout of protest from his Mother has me turning back. "I don't care what you think, he is my son! You cannot, and will not, take him from me!" Without a pause for thought on my end, with conviction and strong detest controlling me I spout out a primal response:

"If he's your son, act like it! Protect him! You have no right to call yourself his Mother!" It angers foaming at a breaking point for something I cannot name, but I want to hurt her, and yet consciously I don't. Spitting venom is the best option I have in this moment unless I want to punch her direct in the face with a young child watching, her own. That is an experience I should not force onto him at such a fragile age -no matter how much it appeals.-

Again, a pain comes through, a likened to the blank feeling drawing me into the bookstore previously. However, there is a differing burn inside.

Horonigai screams, stumbling back away from me, her boyfriend doing similar, trying to clamp his mouth shut.

I don't know what could cause such a drastic change of their auras. Then: "Demon! A demon!" She cried out. While her son looked wide eyed up to me, not fearful but curious.

"Naruto-san, your eyes are red."

* * *

Listen list:

Justin Timberlake: What Goes Around, &

JT: Say Something (ft. Chris Stapleton)

Eminem: Not Afraid

Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the name on the grave that Naru was giggling over means: Bittersweet, just thought some of you would want to know that.
> 
> Also, Hatsuhana's name made me laugh.
> 
> The name Yamanaka Hatsuhana translates -roughly- into: First flower among the mountains.


End file.
